


Reunions

by Monsterboy666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Potions Master Harry Potter, Powerful Harry Potter, Reunions, Room of Requirement, Spanking, Switch Draco Malfoy, Switch Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterboy666/pseuds/Monsterboy666
Summary: Reunion but they don’t actually make it to the reunion.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 24





	Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> I’m well aware this is poorly written I just don’t feel like fixing and I got bored. Just to put it out there, I wrote this as a 12-13 year old.

"Harry!" Hermione throws herself at me. Seems like things never change, I smile.

"Let him breathe, 'Mione." 

"Sorry, Harry. But it's been months! Don't ever do that again!" It had been months. But I had unexpectedly taken to potions after Hogwarts and I was searching for herbs in the rainforests of Australia.

"Hey, mate. You excited for the reunion?" Ron greets me.

"Hell yeah." And I was. It had been almost six years since I had been anywhere near the place I once called home. 

"C'mon, Harry. The train is leaving." We all jumped on quickly. I walked through the train until I found the last empty compartment. 

"Here. Everywhere else is full." It always is with this train.

We all sat in comfortable silence soaking in the memories that rushed over us. Until the door opened.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit here?" Malfoy? Oh, no.

"Sure, why not." Hermione smiled at him, gesturing to the seat beside me.

"I want you all to behave. I just saw Luna pass. Behave, boys."

After a few moments of awkward silence Ron jumps up.

"I, uh, think just saw Seamus and Dean. Bye!" He leaves quickly.

"So, Potter, how are you?" Well, he's not being rude at least.

"Good, Malfoy. You?"

"Good. Um." He hesitates.

"Yeah?" I encourage.

"Would you like to, I don't know, maybe, start over." Really? Well, it would be nice not to be enemies.

"Sounds great,....Draco." I nod smiling.

"So, Harry I heard your into potions, now."

"Bit of a surprise to me, too." I chuckle.

The train starts to jerk throwing Mal-Draco on top of me. My hands automatically go to his hips, as a reflex.

"Err, Sorry." He tries to get up by pushing on my chest but my hands on his hips tighten.

"Uh, Harry?" He asks, accidentally pushing his knee between my legs. I groan, involuntarily.

He smirks.

Oh, no.

He lightly presses his knee against my groin.

"Fuck!" I buck my hips, trying to get some friction. I pull him closer and place my lips lightly on his waiting for him to pull away. Instead, he pushes tongue into my mouth, pressing harder up against me. We fight for dominance that he wins. This time. 

"Wait, wait!" I say against his lips.

"What?" He pulls back breathless.

"Hogwarts? Someone could walk in." I say wrapping my arms around him, getting ready to apparate.

"Sure." I quickly apparate us to the R.O.R.

"Fuck, are you sure?" He asks as I pull us to the bed.

"Yes. Fuck me." I say kissing him again.

"Lube?" He mutters kissing my neck. I close my eyes and wish for lube as it appears, beside us.

"Am I topping?" He asks, before taking my shirt off.

"This time." I nod. He raises an eyebrow but nods anyway.

"Pants, off." He orders. I quickly obey, taking his shirt off, too.

He quickly grabs the lube and puts a generous amount on his fingers. He puts them at my entrance, slowly pushing them in.

"Good?"

"G-Good." I breathe out heavily, letting myself relax. Scissoring his fingers, he pulls the last of our clothes off.

"Ready?" I nod, feeling him rub his cock, probing my entrance. He slowly pushes in a little, letting me adjust.

"Pull my hair." I reach my hands up tugging at his platinum blonde hair. He lets out a low moon making me buck my hips. He moans again and pushes in all the way in a fast thrust. I moan at the full feeling it give me.

"Move." He obliges and starts moving. He pounds hard, hitting a spot.

"Ahhh! Daddy, harder!" I cry out, wanting to feel that again. I pull his hair again, getting rewarded with a hard thrust.

"What did you call me?" He growls out, slamming into me, hitting the spot every time.

"D-Daddy!" I scream out, pulling his hair and arching upwards.

"That's a good boy!" He growls in my ear making me moan loud.

I feel my release building, as he pounds impossibly harder.

"Don't come, until I say so." He nips at my jaw.

"Y-yes Daddy!" I yell out as he slaps my bum.

He rolls us over, grabbing my hips and slamming me down. I bounce on top of him, going deeper than ever.

"Come." He commands. So, I do. My release spattering on his stomach as he comes deep inside me, pumping slowly. After a moment, he pulls out.

"Harry?" He asks.

"Yeah?" I reply, wrapping an arm around him as he curls into me.

"Can I call you Master when you top instead of Daddy?" He nuzzles my neck.

"You can call me whatever you want?" I say although I get aroused at the idea of him calling Master as I pound, hard, into him. He feels me getting hard and starts to kiss down my body towards my throbbing cock.

"Master?" He kisses my tip, asking for permission.

"Yes, baby." I nod.

He swallows me whole as I moan, and reach down to pull at his hair. He moans around me, making me buck my hips. He doesn't gag, and looks up at me through his lashes.

No.

Fucking.

Gag.

Reflex.

"Fuck, baby." I start to fuck his throat and he takes it like the good baby he is. I reward him and pull his hair, groaning. He moans around me, making me pull him off as he breathes out, biting his lip and crawles back up. 

"Fuck me, Master." He gives me an innocent look. Innocent, my ass. Literally.

"Yes, baby." I grab the lube and start stretching him. He moans letting me know, he's ready. I push in him slowly giving time. I give him a moment to adjust once I'm in at the hilt. 

"Fast and hard, Master." Goddamnit. I pound as hard as I can. He starts meeting my thrusts when I pull at his hair. He cries out when I hit something.

"Harder!" He yells. I thrust harder and bite down on his shoulder as I feel my release build. 

"Come with me." I order in his ear.

"Y-Yes!" He cries out as we both come. I pump into him once slowly before pulling out.

He once again, curls into my side. 

"Baby?"

"Yes, Master?" He looks up at me.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"I already am." He smiles up at me.

"Do you want to go to the party?" I ask but lay on my side and pull him close.

"No, I want to stay here with you." He murmurs.

"Me, too." I pull him even closer and pull the cover over us.

We both fall asleep in bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m well aware this is poorly written I just don’t feel like fixing and I got bored. Just to put it out there, I wrote this as a 12-13 year old.


End file.
